Sirena Ong
Sirena Ong is the daughter of supervillain Wide Wale. She lives with her father in the New York penthouse of Tophet Tower. Personality Sirena is Wide Wale's daughter, who turns 18 in Faking Miracles. She speaks in a thick New York Italian accent, and uses profanity quite liberally. She dislikes the protectiveness of her father's henchmen, especially Rocco, and would prefer to be left alone most of the time. After Hank discovers her cheating on him with his brother, Dean, Sirena immediately displays guilt and remorse. Character History Sirena first appears in ''Hostile Makeover'', where she is seen by Hank (using Brock's binoculars) jumping into a pool but looks as if she was unresponsive. This causes Hank to steal Brock's grappling gun to make it to her building, where he discovers that she possesses gills, allowing her to survive underwater. She appears next in Faking Miracles where she is jogging through the park. Hank spots her and runs after her, but he is attacked by some of Wide Wale's henchmen, which causes her to order them to leave Hank alone. She is then seen returning home angry at what occurred at the park before going off to her room. As she is leaving, her father mentions that it is her eighteenth birthday and he is throwing her a party to celebrate. At the party, she is obviously annoyed, prompting her father to ask what is wrong. She tells him that she didn't want a party and her father tells her he'll get her a pizza, which always cheered her up as a child. The pizza is delivered by Hank, who is recognized by Sirena and her bodyguard, which leads to him being chased through the building by her father's henchmen. Later, Sirena is in her room watching TV until she spots Hank on the veranda, where the two officially get acquainted. She playfully tells Hank that she is unimpressed he isn't willing to risk his life to date her until, to her shock, Hank jumps off the building just as her bodyguard enters and she explains she was getting air. She then looks over the veranda before Hank's hover car the Go-Pod emerges with Hank having landed safely in it. He coolly asks Sirena out on a date, as she is impressed and agrees. In ''It Happening One Night'', Hank and Sirena go out, with Hank taking her for a ride in his hover-car and walking her through the park where they encounter a mugger (Pete White in disguise) that Hank scares off. The two are then given directions to a restaurant by a man playing drums (Dean Venture in disguise). Before they go Sirena takes a knife and digs out the tracking chip her father placed in her arm. She tells Hank she does this when she is having fun, which elates Hank before he takes her out for dinner. After a few circumstances, like bumping into an ex-boyfriend and being pursued by her and Hank's bodyguards, the two go for a swim in the harbor (partly because Sirena has to get her skin wet every six hours) where they share a kiss before they are taken back home by Brock and Rocco. In ''The Rorqual Affair'', Sirena and Hank are seen making out (though he is having sexual performance issues) when Rocco knocks on her door. Hank escapes out a window before he can be seen; they share a kiss and he goes. Later on, Sirena confronts her father and tells him to stop sabotaging her relationships. Wide Wale sends her to her room until further notice, which she complains about. She leaves her room when she hears glass shattering, confronting her father about it and questioning why her boyfriend is present. She then meets her uncle Douglas Ong for the first time. He is happy to see her and she greets him in a kind tone before turning to her father to angrily ask him why he never told her that she had an uncle. Dugong was similarly upset, with Wide Wale sputtering in response that he didn't tell either of them because of Douglas' presumed death. In ''The High Cost of Loathing'', she now attends college at Stuyvesant University and meets Hank's brother Dean while dismissing her ex-boyfriend Jared. They are able to connect with each other on their unique traits Dean being a clone and Sirena being half mutated and get along fine. At night, Hank visits her and she tells him to leave since she has class. She and Dean are soon classmates in Professor Victor Von Helping and while waiting the two bond over how their fathers want them to follow the science careers they pursued. The moment the professor comes to the classroom, The Monarch and Henchman 21 break in to "arch" Professor Von Helping; much to Dean's dismay. She is not to impressed by their failure of arching and annoyed when they bring up her relation to Wide Wale. After Dean has enough, he tells them to let Sirena go and pays them to leave her and their teacher alone, which is accepted. Dean asks her if she's alright, she replies that she is and is not fazed from the failure of an arching. However, she is touched that he tried to protect her and kisses Dean on the cheek as thanks. During '' The Forecast Manufacturer'', Hank tries to text her but she doesn't pick up. Despite being told to give her space, Hank decides to visit her but suffers a concussion and passes out in the snow. Hank is found by a stranger wearing a bear costume and taken to the dorm. Hank finds Dean's room and walks in to find Sirena cheating on him with Dean. She tries to lie about what's going on to the dazed Hank but Dean confirms it and soon she does as well. Both she and Dean seem to feel bad about it. She is soon startled to see the figure who brought Hank to the dorm and watches Hank pass out from his experience. Relationships Family Wide Wale Wide Wale is Sirena's super-villain father. He appears to dote on his daughter and calls her by the affectionate nickname "Tadpole". They seem to have a fairly good relationship as Wide Wale throws her a party for her eighteenth birthday in ''Faking Miracles''. He also ordered pizza for her, which he knew would cheer her up whenever she is upset as she did not want a party and she smiled at him for it. He is shown to very protective of her as he assigns bodyguards for when she went jogging earlier that day and when he reminded her she was underage when she tried drinking champagne. This protective side is shown again in ''It Happening One Night'', where it is revealed that he had a tracking chip placed on her. As seen in ''The Rorqual Affair'', she can get very irritated with her father not letting her date anybody that he didn't approve of. She also got mad at him for keeping secrets, such as not telling her she has an uncle. Douglas Ong Douglas is her uncle on her father's side. Sirena did not know of him until ''The Rorqual Affair'', while he seemed aware of her and was happy to see her and introduced himself. Sirena kindly greeted him but was angry that her father didn't tell her about him. It is unknown what their relationship will be like now that they know about each other. Bodyguard Rocco Rocco is one of Wide Wale's Whale Lice henchman and Sirena's primary bodyguard. They have a contentious relationship, with Rocco frequently overstepping his boundaries in his zealousness to protect her. It appears he may have a bit of a crush on Sirena, while she resents his authority over her and consistently flouts it whenever the chance occurs for her to escape his watchful eye. Rocco cannot stand Hank Venture; his disapproval of Sirena's relationship with Hank may actually make her like Hank even more. Romance Hank Venture In ''Hostile Makeover'', Hank had spotted Sirena through the use of Brock's binoculars and, upon seeing her dive in a pool and look unresponsive, he attempted to save her. Upon reaching her window, he discovered she possessed gills, which greatly amazed him. She wasn't too surprised to see Hank and only smiled at him. In ''Faking Miracles'', she bumps into Hank at the park where he attempts to speak with her before her bodyguards attack him, though she orders them off. She later encounters him at her home after he delivers her a pizza but he is forced to flee from her bodyguard. Sirena then finds Hank on her veranda, where they officially get acquainted until Hank is forced to flee again from her bodyguards. Sirena playfully asks him "What's the matter? Not willing to risk your life to go on a date with me? I can't say I'm too impressed". In response, Hank jumps off the building (ala Aladdin), which surprises and worries her before he reappears having landed on his hover car, impressing her as he coolly asks her out, which she accepts. In ''It Happening One Night'', Hank goes to great lengths to make his date with her perfect, enlisting the help of his brother Dean and associates Pete White Billy Quiz-boy. While having dinner, Sirena reveals she is aware of Hank's attempts, all of which flatter her as he went through such lengths to impress her. The two later go for a swim in a harbor where they share a passionate kiss before their bodyguards separate them while they gaze at each other, hinting a future relationship between them. As seen in ''The Rorqual Affair'', they are now a couple and are trying to have sex (the inexperienced Hank has performance issues.) They attempt to hide their relationship from Wide Wale. Sirena doesn't approve of her father interfering and confronted him when he got Hank fired from his job. In ''The High Cost of Loathing'', Sirena reveals that Hank told her that he and Dean are clones, suggesting he trusted her enough to tell her. At night, Hank visited her and while she is flattered, she tells him to leave since she has class. During '' The Forecast Manufacturer'', it is shown she has started to cheat on Hank by sleeping with Dean. She seemed to feel bad as she tried to explain to the dazed Hank of the circumstance but he is too out of it to confront her on what's happening. It is unknown where their status stands now. Brown Widow In ''It Happening One Night'', it is revealed she once dated Brown Widow in his civilian guise, Jared. It is unknown how long their relationship lasted, or what caused them to break up, but it appears they had a tense standing, as she seemed irritated when greeting him while on a date with Hank, calling him "stalker boy". As seen in ''The High Cost of Loathing'', they are still not on good terms as she dismissed him after he greeted her. Dean Venture In ''It Happening One Night'', they meet when Dean is trying to help Hank impress her though no interaction is made. They meet again as fellow students at Stuyvesant University in ''The High Cost of Loathing'', where they bond over their unique traits (Dean being a clone and Sirena being half mutated) and shared trauma from exposure to the insane world of super-science. Dean also "protected" her from The Monarch and Henchman 21's failure of an arching. Sirena kissed Dean on the cheek for being sweet to her, leaving him with an embarrassing erection. During ''The Forecast Manufacturer'', she is shown cheating on Hank by sleeping with Dean. It is unknown what led to this situation. Episode Appearances Season 6 *''Hostile Makeover'' (non-speaking, cameo) *''Faking Miracles'' *''It Happening One Night'' Season 7 *''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' *''The Rorqual Affair'' *''Arrears in Science'' (non-speaking, cameo) *''The High Cost of Loathing'' *''The Forecast Manufacturer'' *''The Saphrax Protocol'' (mentioned) Trivia *Her name is a reference to the mythical birdlike humanoid beings called "sirens", who were purported to lure sailors to their deaths. Like the sirens, on first her being discovered by Hank she nearly, if inadvertently, lured him to his death. Additionally, ''Sirenia'' is the scientific name for the manatee and dugong family (named for the mythological sirens). *Most likely due to her father's mutated DNA, she has gills on her neck and the ability to breathe underwater. *She ought not be confused with the non-fictional actress Serena Ong, whose major film credit appears to be as a background extra in ''Sharknado'' (2013). *She has slept with Dean Venture, apparently taking his virginity. It appears she and Hank Venture attempted to have sex but never consummated their relationship due to Hank's overexcitement. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Children Category:Ong Family Category:Hank's love interest Category:Voiced By Cristin Milioti Category:Students Category:Dean's love interest